Reaper and the Priestess
by Kakashi's hoe
Summary: Done with everything in the past and on her way to a new school she couldn't help but wonder what her mother had gotten her into.
1. Chapter 1

okay in this story i am saying that Kagome went back at the age of 14 instead of 15 but hope everyone likes it...reviews please...i own nothing in this story just the idea that i am writing for the story that is it... Please enjoy,

***Chapter 1***

Kagome couldn't believe she had to go to fucking Nevada in the United States of all places, she didn't understand why her mother had agreed to this.

Flash back

Kagome had just gotten home from the finale battle with Naraku everyone had come out okay, she could she remember seeing Sango jump Miroku and kiss him while he used his now wind tunnel free hand to grope her bottom. And for once Sango didn't hit him and from watching that kiss there was a lot of things that Sango didn't have a problem with.

She was happy that everyone had come out alright and couldn't help but send a silent thank you to Midoriko for training her in her dreams though out the two years she had been traveling with her help Kagome finally had full control over all of her powers and was on the same level with Lord Sesshoumaru. She had also learned from Midoriko that she wasn't Kikyo's reincarnation by in fact hers the only reason that Kikyo had been able to hold a piece of Kagome's soul was because of the power she held if Kagome wasn't so powerful Kikyo would never been able to keep it.

Walking forward toward where Naraku's part of the jewel lay she couldn't but stop at seeing Kikyo pick it up while Inuyasha stood behind her, she could tell it upset Kikyo that the jewel didn't turn colors from her touching it. She got pissed at what she heard next and by the way Sesshoumaru, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara stiffen and glare she could tell it pissed them off as well.

"Now reincarnation hand over the shards you have." Kikyo demanded, Kagome could tell she shocked everyone when she started laughing. "And what is so funny you stupid girl" Kikyo demanded.

Chuckling, "You truly think I am your reincarnation you stupid clay pot?" Kagome asked while smiling at Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"Of course you are why else would you have had the jewel and I am able to live off the soul from your body?" Kikyo asked like Kagome was stupid.

Still smiling at her, "Well the answer is quiet easy really though you was able to purify the jewel when it was whole, you have never once been able to sense or see the shards the jewel come from my body which means it was a part of me. The jewel was also meant to be mine for it is a part of me and as for you living the only reason you are able to still survive is because of the power from my very soul if I wasn't as powerful as I was you would have never been able to brought back." She told her she could tell Kikyo was getting pissed while everyone was wondering how Kagome knew all of this, Inuyasha decided it was time to show how stupid he was by opening his mouth.

"You aren't powerful, you are weak and a copy of Kikyo you don't even have half of her power." Inuyasha said hoping to hurt Kagome for making Kikyo look foolish,

At hearing Inuyasha say that Kagome just gave him a smile while holding out her hand, everyone was shocked when the jewel shots out of Kikyo's hand and into Kagome's hand.

"Kagome how did you do that?" Sango asked shocked at what her friend had just done.

"It is like I just said the jewel is a part of me and will return to where it belongs." She told them while taking the shards that they had collected out and fused them together.

No one knew what to say as the jewel was fused back together Kagome was lifted off of the ground into the air, they then saw the jewel flash before entering Kagome's chest then she flashed and her powers spread out around her and instead of the pink color they where blue. Once Kagome gathered her powers back inside her and was lowered back down to the ground she then sighed and opened her eyes they all gasped instead of the brown color her eyes bright almost cerulean color and on her forehead had the same mark of purity as Midoriko. That was when everyone understood what Kagome had said when she told them that the jewel was a part of her.

Inuyasha almost swallowed his tongue when he saw Kagome, and couldn't believe that the jewel had entered her he was supposed to have it to make his wish on.

Kikyo couldn't believe it how dare that copy try and show her up she decided to hurt the girl and knew the best way turning to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha you once promised to go to hell with me once Naraku was dead now that he is dead will you come with me and spend eternity with me." Trying to give him a seductive smile while looking up at him and hoping that this would show that foolish copy that she would never be better than her.

Kagome started laughing even harder than before she knew what Kikyo was trying to do and did not care one bit, that didn't mean she didn't care for Inuyasha she didn't want him to fall into the trap but did not love him anymore everyone but Kikyo and Inuyasha seem to know that.

"Hey wench what are you laughing at?"He asked Inuyasha starting to get pissed off since he didn't know why Kagome was laughing.

"Oh Kikyo do you truly believe what it is you are saying? You hope that by Inuyasha picking to go with you will hurt me I have long since fallen out of love with the foolish idiot. If he chooses to go with you and throw away his life then that is his choice but I shall not stop him." She said while turning and walking off towards Kaede's village where she knew Shippo, Rin, and along with Kaede where waiting on them to know what had happened.

Sango and Miroku were not shock at what Kagome said they had know for a long time that Kagome no longer cared for Inuyasha and they couldn't blame her, he was cruel to her so when she started walking away the followed.

Sesshoumaru was impressed with the miko not only had she almost signal handily killed Naraku but she had finally seem to cast out his pathetic half breed of a brother he too turned and walked toward the village that his ward was in.

Inuyasha felt his heart feel like it was being crushed when he heard Kagome and knew she would have nothing to do with him now. He thought back to all the things he had said to her since he first met her and for the first time felt ashamed of everything he had done to her. Knowing her had thrown the only friend he had ever had away and for what, he looked down at Kikyo and saw nothing but anger on her face and finally understood what Kagome had been tell him for years.

Scoffing when she saw everyone leave and knowing her plan to hurt Kagome didn't work she looked at Inuyasha. "Well I guess it doesn't matter now you can finally come with me and we can be together without worrying about that foolish girl." She said while looking up at him, she then felt pain in her abdomen area and looked down saw Inuyasha's hand sticking threw her stomach and looked up at him in confusion.

"I am sorry Kikyo but this never should have happened you died fifty years ago and never should have been brought back. I just now probably lost the only person who never judged me and accepted me no matter what and because of all the terrible things I have said I know she would never forgive me and I don't blame her but I can give her back what is rightfully hers." He said as he shoved his other hand though her chest.

Once she turned into dust he saw all the souls shooting up into the sky but one, it stayed there before flying off in the direction that Kagome had gone. Signing Inuyasha knew it was useless to think she would forgive him but started walking towards Kaede's and was going to tell her he was sorry for everything and hoped that even if she didn't want to be his friend that he would at least tell he that.

Arriving at the village Kagome couldn't help but smile when she saw Shippo and Rin running at her while yelling her name. She saw Kaede standing at the edge of the village smiling at them while carrying the two kids she walked toward the older woman.

I see ye have finished what ye set out to do, but where is Inuyasha?" Kaede asked looking everyone over looking to see if they needed any medical attention when she noticed Inuyasha was not among them.

Right when Kagome was about to answer flash of light drew everyone's attention as it flew and went straight into Kagome.

Kagome sighed in relief that she finally had her whole soul she wasn't sad about Kikyo but was happy to know that Inuyasha hadn't gone to hell and saw the last few moments of what had happened before her soul had returned to her. She then looked in the direction that they had come and saw Inuyasha standing not far from them.

After telling Kaede, Shippo, and Rin what had happened they all started to walk toward the bone eaters well, she told them that when she went though this time the well would close behind her and that she could never come back. She held Shippo and Rin as they cried she turned and saw the demon lord standing not far from them.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I have a favor I would ask of you please." She said she knew she had his attention when he looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I ask my lord that you take young Shippo with you and teach him everything he needs to know for I know that only a demon can teach another demon." She asked while looking up at him.

Sesshoumaru was shocked he didn't know what to expect but when the miko asked him to teach the young fox he knew the girl cared for the young demon was hoping that by him teaching the fox that he would become a great demon. He nodded to the miko accepting to care for the fox since she could not he did owe her for taking care of his ward every see saw her.

Smiling Kagome gave the children one more tight hug before standing and opening her arms to Sango and Miroku, they rushed her and held her close saying how much they would miss her she couldn't help but smile and tell them enjoy their lives together and have many children. Sango had turned bright red at the children part, but Miroku gave her a huge grin while pulling Sango closer to him and telling her that they would name their first girl after her. Smiling she hugged them again she then heard a mew and looked at Kirara and hugged her to her chest telling her she would miss her too and told Kirara to watch over everyone for her.

She then walked over to Inuyasha and smiled at him and pulled him into a hug.

Sighing, "Kagome I can understand if you never forgive me but I am truly sorry for everything that I did to you and wish I had listened to you about everything, I also understand if you don't want to call me your friend after thing I have done I deserve to be ever be called that after everything but I do want you to know I am truly sorry for everything I have done to you." He told her just as he was turning from her he felt her arms go around him.

"Inuyasha it is okay I forgave you same time ago but I knew I couldn't make your choice for you on what to do with your life. I do see you as my friend and will always wish the best for you and hope you know I am not the only friend you have made." She told him while smiling at him when she saw him nod that he understood she gave him a finale hug before walking to the well and grabbing her bag and turning and saying goodbye before falling over the edge.

Once in her time she climbed out of the well and walked into the house where only her mother was home, walking into the kitchen she saw her mother sitting at the table looking at a piece of paper. "Mom is everything okay?" she asked coming to stand beside her mother wondering what was wrong.

"Oh Kagome I just got this letter from your school saying that since you missed so much that you was being kicked out." She told Kagome, to say Kagome wasn't shocked she knew something like this would happen and was wondering what she would do about school at only seventeen she needed to have a education. So lost in thought Kagome almost didn't hear her mother talking to her.

"But, you don't have to worry about school I called a old friend of your father's he happens the be the head master of a good high school and I told him what was going on and said that you was welcome to come to his school. I hearing that I told him that I would get the paper work started and you would be there soon he already sent plane tickets and everything saying you would have a furnished apartment by the time you got there." Kagome was in a little bit of shock and only one of her father's friend she had ever heard her mother talk about was Mr. Reaper.

"Oh mom that is great where is the school and how much time do I have to pack my stuff?" she asked.

"Well you can pack the stuff you really need like clothes and such and I can ship to you anything that you need and you have a week to pack." She told her daughter while smiling at her.

Kagome was so excited that she didn't even notice how her mother had dodged the where is the school question, and gave her mother a hug before running out of the room to start packing. For a whole week her mom had dodged the question on where her school was and finally she got her answer just a day before she was to leave.

"WHAT!? Nevada in America mom how could you not tell me this before?" she demanded of her mother.

"Well dear I knew you would be upset about it and refuse to go but just think about it, this school is one of the highest anywhere and it will do you some good to go out and see the world instead staying here in Japan." Her mother told her Kagome couldn't help but sigh knowing her mother was right and that everything was set up so she really didn't have a choice.

***End of flash back***

And this is how Kagome was standing at the airport getting ready to board a plane that would take her across the world she had already hugged her mother, brother, and grandfather and was walking toward the tunnel to take her to her plane.

Once on board the plane she couldn't help but give a small smile at least the flight wouldn't be too bad she was in first class in her on the cubical like thing and knew she could at least have some time alone to work on honing her powers. Since she had come back from the past she could tell with having all of her soul back the piece from Kikyo and the part of her soul that had been trapped in the jewel that her powers had leap in jumps and bounds. And when not packing she had been practicing with them and could create any weapon with her powers and could sense almost everything when expanding her senses out. But knew this flight would be the perfect place to meditate because she would be left alone, at home Souta and her grandfather wouldn't almost give her anytime to herself. She knew they were going to miss her and wanted to spend time with her on many times she felt like purifying them just to get some peace.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she sat back in her chair to wait for takeoff and couldn't help but think._ Why do I have to go to fucking Nevada?_ And couldn't help but blame her mother for all of this if her mother had told her sooner where the school was she would have refused and found another school. But no she didn't learn till the fucking day before the damn flight, sighing Kagome sat and tried to relax and couldn't help but wonder what her new school was going to be like as the plane took off.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay i own nothing but i hope everyone enjoys this story please tell me what you think but enjoy and on with the story

****Chapter 2****

Death was standing in the death room thinking back to the phone call he had gotten from Kunloon a few days and couldn't help but wonder if her daughter would have taken after her father and become a meister like her father. He knew she would be arriving soon and decided to let the kids know about her, snickering a little bit he wasn't going to tell them she was a girl cause he wanted to see how they would react to her. He had seen her from his mirror and had to say for a 16 year old Kagome had grown beautiful and knew that she would only get lovelier as she gets older.

He turned when he heard the door open and tic appeared on his head did kids not have any manners at all he thought to himself.

"Yahoo, the great Black Star is here who do you need me to kill Lord Death because the great Black Star will take anyone on no matter who they are because I am awesome." Black Star yelled as he ran into the room.

Death whenever he saw his kid had to control the urge to reaper chop him, his hand was already twitching at the thought the only saving grace that Black Star had was his weapon Tsubaki who ran in and started apologizing for Black Star who didn't seem to care and was ranting on and on about himself. He then saw Maka, Soul, Kid, Patty, and Liz walking into the room and couldn't help but think why other kids couldn't be as quiet like that, well that was until he heard Soul.

"So Death what did you call all of us in here for?" Soul asked rudely Death's hand was starting to twitch harder.

"Soul don't be rude." Maka said to the boy and turned to face Lord Death smiling.

Death couldn't help but smile behind his mask at Maka always such a good girl, he looked to his son and saw him standing there with a bored look but was waiting to hear what he wanted with Liz standing beside him with her arms crossed waiting but Patty was fidgeting and couldn't seem to stand still.

Giving a sigh, "I have called you all hear to let you know that a new student will be joining the academy here in a day and I want you to be nice and helpful to the student." He told them while looking them over.

Maka couldn't believe it a new student she couldn't help but wonder who they were if they were a boy or girl weapon or meister. She was already thinking of what the unknown person could be like.

Soul couldn't care less cause he was a cool guy and hopping the new kid didn't get in his way and try to make him look not cool.

Tsubaki was wondering what the new kid would be like and hoped that Black Star wouldn't attack them right off the bat but knew that, that would be a useless wish and sighed.

Black Star couldn't believe that whoever this kid was, was trying to take all the attention away from him when he saw this kid he would show them who was the greatest and that it would be him.

Liz couldn't help but notice that Death didn't tell them if the new kid was a boy or girl and couldn't help but wonder why he would leave that out.

Patty was bouncing up and down happy that someone new was coming maybe she could get the new kid to hang out with her.

Kid couldn't help but think that it odd that his father didn't tell them the sex of the new student and started wondering how his person would most likely be unsymmetrical like everyone else was and shuddered at the thought of the horror. But other than that he could care less about this new student and just hoped he wouldn't have to really deal with them much.

"Okay since I have told you what I needed to tell you all you may leave the new student will be at the school tomorrow so be nice and show them how great death academy is." He said while waving at them as the left after hearing him tell them to basically leave.

Outside the death room everyone was thinking about what they had just heard as they walked down the hallway.

"Did anyone else catch onto the fact that Lord Death didn't tell us wither the new student was a boy or a girl?" Liz asked while walking beside her sister.

"Who cares I the great Black Star will kick this new kids ass and show them who the greatest assassin in the world is." He said bouncing up and down ready to beat this new kid down.

"Actually Liz you are right he didn't tell us and it is very curious but I guess he has his reasons and we will find out more about this kid tomorrow." Maka said looking at Liz and ignoring Black Star she couldn't help but feel sorry Tsubaki and knew that tomorrow that Black Star would most likely traumas the new kid.

Everyone decided to go ahead and head home and wait till tomorrow to really worry about the new student waving at each other they all headed home leaving Black Star alone while he was going on and on about his greatness.

Kagome's plane had finally landed and she was getting her luggage and walked toward the exit, according to her mother Mr. Reaper was going to send someone to meet her at the airport. She stopped and started looking around and noticed a red head holding a sign with her name on it, signing she walked over to him and gave him a little smile.

"Um I am Kagome Higurashi." She told the man.

Spirit couldn't believe that Death had sent him here to pick up some snot nosed brat when he could have been at home trying to get Maka to love daddy again. So here he was waiting for this brat when he noticed a beautiful girl walk in front of him she was about Maka's age but with a body any woman would envy and he couldn't help but drool over a little bit, she might be small but she was toned and had a huge rack that looked prefect, she had pale skin not the unhealthy looking but it seemed to glow, she had long black hair that looked soft but what really made her stand out where those cerulean blue eyes. Spirit could honestly say he had never seen eyes like that and when he heard her say she was the one he was looking for he couldn't help but send a silent thank you to Death.

"Oh my beautiful girl, here let me help you with your luggage and start heading to see the headmaster." He said giving her his most award winning smile.

Kagome couldn't help but cringe when she saw this older man look her over after spending time around Miroku she knew a pervert when she saw one. Though Miroku was harmless she had a feeling this guy made Miroku look like a saint with only the most pure thoughts, she knew she was right when he started talking and the smile he gave her and decided to nip this in the bud before she had to beat him down.

"Yes thank you I would like to speak with Mr. Reaper and if you don't mind can you stop trying to flirt with me I have no time or interest in men old enough to be my father so if you don't mind keep yourself at a distance from me and we will get along just fine." She told him before turning and heading out the door walking toward the parking lot and knowing that the man would follow.

Spirit was shocked when he heard her say that and got really depressed about it but couldn't help but notice how the way she had acted remaindered of Maka a little bit. Seeing her walking away to followed once they were outside he led her to his car and helped put her stuff in it before getting in and driving to Death city and he looked over and saw that Kagome's eyes were closed but he had a feeling that she was aware of everything going on around him he always noticed that he couldn't see her soul or anything and wondered who had taught her to suppress it like she was.

Once they reached the city Kagome opened her eyes and looked around and had noticed that they had past though a shield a ways back and wondered why but once looking around she could see why this was not your ordinary city and could sense all the strong auras and noticed that the way they were driving they were heading for the strongest. Pull up in front of a tall building she got out and followed the red head and noticed the weird walk way and how it looked like a Japanese walk way shrugging she didn't say anything. When they come to a big door she saw the red head open the door and motion her inside, walking into the room she noticed how it was huge and looked like a bright graveyard it even hard a blue sky with a few clouds she then noticed what looked like a tall man standing in front of what she guessed was a mirror.

"Oh, Kagome it is so nice to see you how was your trip." The man asked while turning around and Kagome got her first look at him and saw his aura and saw all the death on it and how huge it was it was then she knew exactly who he was. He was the legendary Grim Reaper and couldn't help but smile.

"Well the Grim Reaper this is a surprise." She said while looking up at him at him looking at him Kagome could tell he was confused that she wasn't scared but after everything she had been though it was hard to really scare her.

Death had to say he was surprise most people brought in from the outside reacted differently when they first saw him but this girl didn't even bat and eyelash just smiled at him like see saw weird things all the time.

"So Kagome you aren't even shocked by seeing me?" he asked he could tell the even Spirit was looking at the girl in disbelief.

Giving a humorless chuckle, "To tell you honestly no I am not grant it I have to admit when I use to think of the grim reaper I thought of something scary but you look a little funny. I mean no disrespect by what I say saying it how I see it you know." Kagome said while crossing her arms and while smiling up at him.

Death couldn't help but she her father when she stood like that her father would always stand like that while they had talked.

"Hm it makes me wonder what all you could have done to make you like this." Death stated while looking at her.

"Enough to make break most people." She told him.

Spirit was shocked he didn't expect this girl to react the way she had it was like she had no fear of Lord Death at all, he had never seen a child do that even the kids in the academy had a fear of Lord Death but this girl didn't even flinch.

"Well anyway as you know I am the grim reaper but everyone calls me Lord Death or just Death and this is my weapon partner Spirit Albarn he was the only that brought you here but you already knew that." Death said while looking at Kagome.

"I didn't know his name and didn't want to know it he tried hitting on me and looked at me with his perverted eyes as soon as he saw me. Why would you trust this pedophile around kids if he can't control his self I am sixteen for kami's sake." She said while giving Sprit a dirty look.

A tic appeared on Death's head, "REAPER CHOP!" he said as he delivered a chop to Spirit's head knocking him out with a impression of his hand in his head, before looking back at Kagome. "I am so sorry Kagome I can understand why you don't want anything to do with him, but back to other matters at hand do you mind telling me what it was that you have done and why you are suppressing your soul like you are?" Death asked really curious how someone so young knew how to do that when even the most powerful meister couldn't do it, Stein was really the only one he knew of who could do it.

Sighing, "How about I tell you everything but anything I tell you never be repeated outside this room by either of you and you tell me about this academy I am going to go to tomorrow and what is expected of me?" she asked him.

Death thought it over and nodded his head accepting her offer, he and Spirit stood side by side and listened as the girl told them about everything that had happened since she was fourteen till now, it took over three hours for her to tell them everything and the both couldn't believe what they had heard the knew about the story of the jewel of four souls but didn't ever believe that someone let alone the girl standing in front of them would have the soul let alone become one with it.

"That is a nice story kid really but what makes you think we would believe such a far fetch story?" Spirit asked while looking at Kagome.

Death couldn't help but agree a little bit with Spirit but knew Kagome knew too many things to make up the story, but decided to let her show them.

Giving Spirit a cocky smile she looked at Death, "How much pressure can the room hold sir?" she asked

"It can hold anything my dear but why do you ask no one on the outside can feel anything that is inside this room." He told her getting the suspicion he knew what she was going to do.

Kagome just smiled at them and released her powers into the room and smiled at how nice it was to not have such a tight grip on her powers and looked and saw shock on Spirit's face as he was pushed back by her power and landed on his butt.

Death couldn't believe it her power would give even him a ran for his money and but smiled at the pure feeling coming from her it was wonderful like everything had been washed away he then noticed that her feet weren't even touching the ground and more and it looked like she was surrounded but what looked like blue flames her hair was flying around her, she looked out of the world.

Spirit about swallowed his tongue when Kagome finally released her power, and couldn't believe it she was so powerful for someone so young and remember her story and he then could understand how and why she was.

Kagome seeing that she had made her point pulled everything back in and looked at Death and Spirit after Spirit saying he was sorry she listened to Death as he explained everything at the academy and bout meisters and weapons they all knew that Kagome wasn't a weapon.

"The problem is Kagome I don't know if you would be able to handle weapon partner with as much power that you have it would be impossible for someone to match with you." Death told her hoping she would be alright with the idea of not having a partner.

"It is okay Lord Death I don't mind it I can make my own weapons from my power and have a feeling that with my purifying powers that I won't really need to use a weapon when I can easily purify the evil souls." She told him but looked at Spirit for a second and wanted to try something, "Lord Death, Spirit do you mind if I try and wield you just to see first? I understand that no one but Lord Death can really use you but I thought of something and want to try it I understand if you say no." she told them while looking up at them.

Spirit looked at Death and couldn't help but shrug it wasn't like she would be able to really pick him up only someone that could match his own soul could pick him up much less handle him.

Death after everything he had just learned about Kagome knew better than to be surprised and nodded his head to Spirit to let her try.

Once Spirit turned into his scythe form he waited and watched as Kagome walked over to him and reached out to touch him.

Kagome had to admit she was impressed when she saw the pervert turn into a scythe and reached out to touch him when she grabbed him she could read his soul length and knew from listen to Death that meisters had to match with weapons and let out only so much power enough to match what she saw in his and picked him off the ground and started twirling him with expert ease like she had always used a scythe before stopping and leaning against him while looking up at Death.

Spirit felt like he was going to have a heart attack from all the shock he was getting today but had to give the kid credit she knew her weapons and how to use them.

Death smiled knowing that he was right since she had so much power and could control it and her soul that she could match a weapons' soul length he could tell that this girl was going to shake everyone once they got a look at her and saw what she could do and knew tomorrow was going to be one of the funniest days in his life he would glue himself to his mirror to watch it all.

"Well Kagome you can match your soul with someone else's but I still don't think we can find a weapon that could handle all of your power." He told her he was upset that she wouldn't get a partner but knew she was skilled enough to not need one and she could make any weapon she needed with her own powers.

Smiling and letting go of Spirit she looked at Death, "Well since we have gotten this out of the way do you mind sir if I go to my apartment and unpack so I can get ready for school tomorrow?" she asked him and was actually looking forward to tomorrow and wondered what it would be like.

"Yes that we will be fine my dear." He said and watched her walk toward the door but thought of something real quick and snickered evilly at the thought. "Kagome wait a second before you go I have a favor to ask of you for tomorrow if you don't mind." He said while watching her turn and face him he could already see the other kid's reaction to this he walked toward her and pulled out a trench coat like coat with a hood and handed it to her.

See looked at it and then up at him with a raised eyebrow he then told her about the students she would be meeting like Black Star, Soul , and his own son Kid, and then told her how they would most likely react to her and knew he had gotten her attention and that she liked the idea of messing with people when she grinned from ear to ear and told him not to worry that she would handle them in the morning and hope he enjoyed the show.

Before turning and walking out of the door with Spirit laughing at what he had seen the two of them plotting and knew he would be back here bright and early to watch everything with Death on his mirror. He then took Kagome to her building and help her get everything out and carry it to her apartment and handed her, her key before wishing her luck in the morning while laughing and walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

i own nothing people but let me know what you think about the story so reviews please...on with the story

***Chapter 3***

The next morning everyone was at the academy had heard that a new student was coming and wanted to get a look at them so everyone waited either outside or near windows to look out it was often that knew students come in.

Maka was standing beside Tsubaki listen while Black Star and Soul were going to have a repeat of when Kid had shown up. Maka didn't have any interest in picking on the new kid just wanted to meet and welcome them but knew that Tsubaki would most likely be dragged in because of Black Star.

Kid stood not far from the others with Liz and Patty watching as Black Star and Soul talked about how they were going to show this new student a thing or two and prove just how great and cool they were. Scoffing he couldn't help but think this was like when he first showed up here and was really starting to wonder what the new student would be like, hearing a noise he looked up and saw students parting as a person in a floor length trench coat with the hood pulled up to where you couldn't see their face was walking towards the front entrance.

Franken Stein was leaning against the wall wondering why Death and Spirit both told him that he needing to be outside this morning for when the new student showed up. But after seeing both Soul and Black Star out here he understood and couldn't help but chuckle now getting why they had told him that wondering if those to idiot kids were going to try the same thing they did when Death the Kid showed up and knew they would. Hearing some noise and that the chatter of kids talking was almost gone he looked up and noticed someone walking toward the school wearing a floor length trench coat and hood pulled up and thought _Show time_.

Kagome couldn't help but smirk under the hood watching how the other students parted way as she walked she had to hand it to Death he was right this was going to be a fun morning. Looking up she saw a few students sitting or standing on the steps in front and looking them over she knew they were the students Death had told her about, and wonder which of them was going to step up first she didn't have to wait long the blue haired one with the white haired one not far behind him started running his mouth and she couldn't help but think how much she would enjoy this.

Black Star couldn't believe the attention this student was getting when all attention should be on him he was the greatest after all. "Hey you kid who do you think you are? Just because you don't want people to see your ugly face doesn't mean you get to have attention, I the great and awesome Black Star and going to show you how great I am." He yelled while laughing no one hearing him could stop the sweat drops appearing on their heads.

Soul decided to step forth, "So why are you hiding you face?" he asked really curious wonder what was up with this student.

Kid was starting to twitch when he noticed that one sleeve of the coat had red on it and they other didn't it wasn't symmetrical at all, not symmetrical at all and knew something had to be done about it. And walked forward Liz and Patty looking at each other before following wondering what Kid was up to.

Kagome was about to burst out laughing watching these idiots, she had to admit Death was right they all were idiots she then noticed the boy wearing a suit with two girls walking behind him walking towards them. After hearing Death decide them she knew this was his son and after him telling her about the little problem she had she couldn't help but add the red to the sleeve of her coat to get him going. Smiling she felt her muscles getting tense knowing everything was about to kick off and started wondering how long these idiots would last against her.

Black Star was starting to get a little pissed this new student didn't say anything to acknowledge how great he was and still stood there like he didn't care. Black Star couldn't take it anymore, "I am going to show you how awesome I am by beating you down." He said as stood there and pointed at the new student.

Soul had to admit he was a little pissed by getting ignored like he was cool guy and cool guys didn't get ignored and after hearing Black Star he knew he was in it with him they would show this ass who was who in this academy.

Maka slapped her hand to her forehead while listen and seeing what was going on with everyone she then noticed Kid with Liz and Patty heading toward Soul, Black Star, and the new student. Really looking to the new student she then knew why Kid was heading that way when she saw the red on the kid's sleeve. She wasn't getting involved in this but decided to sit back and watch and prayed the new kid didn't get hurt, she knew it was own when Tsubaki hurried over to Black Star and waited on him to call for her.

Kid couldn't take it so once he was standing by Soul, "I demand you do something with your coat it is unsymmetrical and should never be seen how can you wear something like that out in public?" he demanded and watched as the student held up their arm with the paint on it seemed to look at it before shrugging his shoulders like he didn't care. That was when Kid knew he had to get rid of it himself. "Liz, Patty!" he said.

Liz sighed and wondered what she had done to deserve to be with such an idiot as Kid but knew better and nodded to Patty before they turned into their gun forms and landed in Kid's hands.

"I am going to tell you once more do something with the coat or I will do something about it myself." He demanded while staring the new kid down.

"Hey Kid what are you doing? I Black Star was going to teach the new kid a lesson so he will be in awe of the awesome me." Black Star yelled at him while motioning to Tsubaki then holding her scythe and chain form.

"Well I guess I am in to." Soul as his left arm turned into his blade.

They all looked back at the new student when they heard clapping then noticed that the kid motioned with his hand to all three of them before pointing his hand back at himself then shrugged then held his hand up did the universal sign for come on.

Kagome had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing at these three boys while watching them argue about who was going to do what to her. Finally getting tired she started clapping to get their attention and then showed that she didn't care to take them on and motioned for them to bring it on. The one known as Black Star didn't anything further because he threw the chain at her she ducked under it and ran forward putting a little bit of power into her legs and was on him before he could blink and punched him in the stomach knocking him back five feet before going after the other two.

She went after Kid next and delivered a kick to his stomach but held so much power back she didn't want to seriously hurt him. She sensed the white haired one behind her and jumped and back flipped behind him and kicking him in the head making him land near Kid, once landing on her feet she stood and noticed how everyone had frozen while watching her. She decided to wait and see what these boys would do next she was glad she didn't have to wait long.

Kid was shaking his head trying to figure out what had just happened and looked up and noticed Soul not far from him face first in the ground, who moved that fast and how did this guy do it? Kid asked himself and looked back at where the guy was standing he wasn't moving and looked to be waiting to see what they would do.

"Kid you are alright?" Liz asked

"Yeah I am fine." He told her before getting back to his feet he looked and noticed that Black Star was up and charging the new kid, and decided this kid needed to be taught a lesson and ran forward and started firing.

Kagome couldn't believe this blue haired kid he didn't know when he was out matched but she would give it to him he was determined but that would only get someone so far. She had also seen Kid running at her and started firing and started dodging his bullets, while dodging them she almost didn't see the chain coming at her and quickly jumped out of the way. This went on for a few more minutes and Kagome decided this needed to need she was getting bored.

With that thought in her mind she jumped and landed a little distance from them and held her hand out and used her powers to make a staff and started twirling it before running forward.

Soul knew he wouldn't be able to fight in this fight after that kick he was strong he knew that but without Maka using him he couldn't fight this guy and watched while Black Star and Kid tried to nail him. This guy was skilled he moved and dodged both of them with such skill it was almost unreal, he was amazed when he saw the guy jump and land and help his hand out and make a staff taller than him spinning and twirling it with ease.

Kid was getting pissed why couldn't he hit this guy he kept dodging never once attacked just kept moving, he then watched as the guy landed and made a staff and wondered how the hell he did that.

Black Star couldn't believe he couldn't it the guy no one was as awesome as he was and he would show this guy, he was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice what had happened before him.

Kagome rushed forward and went after Kid first and dodged as he shot at her when she was close used the staff to hit his side with using her arm and hitting his arms and making him lose his grip on the guns and twirled the staff before hitting him in the chest and knocking him back to where the white haired boy was. To keep the girls from changing back and rushing over to him she put a barrier around them they could change but wouldn't be able to leave till she dropped it.

Hearing the sound of a chain she quickly turned and blocked it with the staff, she quickly rushed him grabbed his wrist put pressure on it to make him let go and when she felt his grip loosen delivered a straight up kick hitting him in the chin and making him fly back and landing about maybe five feet from the other two.

Franken Stein couldn't believe what he was seeing there was no way that this kid was a student they had too much skill to be just a student he didn't even think older meister's and their weapons could fight this kid. He couldn't help but wonder if this kid would spar with him he might give him a run for his money.

Kid couldn't believe it how had this guy done all of that he got close and knocked Liz and Patty out of his hands then launched him to land near Soul trying to sit up he looked over and saw Liz and Patty trapped behind some kind of shield and didn't look hurt they just couldn't get out. He looked over and saw him take out Black Star and holding onto Tsubaki and then kicking Black Star he landed near him and Soul.

Maka stood very still and looked around and saw everyone doing the same students and teachers no one moved during this fight she couldn't believe this person had just taken out Soul, then Kid, and Black Star and made it look easy.

Kagome stood there looking at the weapon in her hands and let go, as soon as it was out of her hands it turned into a black haired girl who flipped away from her and hurried over to the blue haired boy she just kicked. Kagome saw her sit the boys head in her lap while looking at back at her, Kagome sighed and started twirling her staff while looking at everyone when she saw that no one moved she figured she might as well get rid of the coat since it had served its peruse and hope Death and Spirit got a good laugh out of this. She smiled hearing the gasped once the coat was gone and ran her hand though her hair and putting her staff across her shoulders and hanging her arms off of it.

Soul about swallowed his tongue when he saw the babe under the coat she had long black hair, a heart shaped face with bright blue eyes, he started drooling at her body she was lean and toned with curves and a huge rack.

Black Star was shocked he had lost to a girl.

Maka and Tsubaki's eyes widened when they looked at the girl without the coat. Maka while looking at the girl felt a little bit of envy looking at her body.

Kid couldn't believe his eyes before him stood a goddess she was perfect everything from her head to her feet was symmetrical. She was wearing blue flowing like shirt with a pair of shorts and black ankle boots everything was perfect her boobs were the same size he could tell from here, he couldn't find anything that wasn't perfect.

"Well I have to say that your welcoming community here really sucks." Kagome said while looking around while looking at the group that Death had told her about.

Franken Stein about sucked in his cigarette when he saw the new girl for a sixteen year old she had a body women twice her age would kill for and she was a skilled fighter and after watching her kick Kid's, Soul's, and Black Star's he couldn't help but be glad he knew she was in his class.

The bell rang jerking everyone from their thoughts and rushed forward and into the school trying to get to their classes on time. The only ones left still outside were Kagome, Kid, Soul, Black Star, Maka, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Franken Stein.

Kagome seeing that none of them were going to move she walked still holding her staff on her shoulders and arms hanging off of it over to where she had left those two girls. Smiling at them she raised her foot and barely kicked the barrier and let them out. Before turning and heading toward the entrance to the school as she walked pass everyone she didn't bother to say anything she paused near a man in a lab coat and a screw in his head shrugging her shoulders walked on by him and headed to the office to get her schedule.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay people i do not own anything in this story i just wanted to write...but anyway on with the story let me know what you think

***Chapter 4***

Kagome couldn't help but sigh as she walked toward the room that the secretary told her to go to the crescent room with a professor Frakin Stein what a weird name but whatever. When she got to the class she knocked on the door and waited and noticed the man she passed on her way inside the one with the screw in his head was opening the door and looking at her. She handed him the paper and he read it and motioned for her to come in.

"Alright class as you heard we have a new student a Miss Kagome Higurashi." He said and she couldn't help but notice how everyone froze and was eyeing her.

Soul couldn't get that girl from earlier out of his mind she was beautiful no doubt about it and one hell of a fighter and that body he already had a little drool coming from his mouth.

Black Star couldn't believe that the great him had been taken out by a girl, he was the greatest assassin ever and he had lost to her. Snorting a little bit, well he would show her next time who was the greatest fighter was and that was him Black Star the greatest assassin ever born.

Maka herself was still thinking about the girl from earlier and wondering about her power and how she had formed that staff and her fighting style. Maka had never seen anything like that before and wondered where the other girl had learned it from.

Kid was still thinking of that girl she was simply perfect from her head to her feet everything was just so symmetrical. He knew he would have to see her again and just bask in the asymmetry of that prefect creature.

Everyone was bought out of their thoughts when there was a knock on the door and Professor Stein went and answered it no one could see the person, but when he looked back and told them the new students name was Kagome Higurashi and in walked the girl from earlier everyone froze at seeing her there.

Kid couldn't believe he knew he would have to see the beautiful girl again but couldn't help but thank every Kami he had ever heard of for this she would be in his class he would be able to bask in her perfect symmetry everyday now.

Soul couldn't look away from this girl he knew she was hot but she was smoking this close and he knew she would be into him because he was a cool guy and she would like that.

Black Star could feel his blood boil a little bit at seeing the girl again so soon, but he couldn't help but think this worked out he wouldn't have to hunt her down to challenge her.

Maka couldn't help the widening of her eyes while looking at this girl she was so poised and graceful walking into the class not flinching at all the stares she was getting, she knew she was going to like this girl and hoped they could be friends.

Kagome looked at the classroom and couldn't help but noticed she was in the same class as the kids she had seen and beating earlier and smirked when she noticed the challenging look the blue haired one was giving her and knew this kid really didn't know when to back down.

"Alright Kagome why don't you tell us something about yourself?" Stein asked her while walking and sitting in his usual desk chair and spun it around to face her.

Franken Stein couldn't help but be really curious about this girl and wondered what she was like he knew he would be paying Death a visit today to find out more about this girl.

Kagome turned her head and raised an eyebrow at the teacher she really didn't want to talk about herself she wanted to get to her seat and see what this class was about. When she saw that she would have to say something before she could have her seat she turned her head and faced the class.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and right now you don't really need to know anymore than that till I decide to tell you more." She said while putting one hand on her hip while running the other though her hair and giving them a bored smirk.

"Come now Kagome you must say a little bit more about yourself it is not every day that we get new students." Stein said he really wanted answers.

Turning her head again she looked at him and smiled, "Where is my seat sir?" she asked while still giving him a smile.

Everyone sweat dropped when all she told them was her name and figured once they heard Professor Stein tell her to tell them more she would, but instead she only turned her head and asked where her seat was while still smiling.

Stein didn't know what to think he had never really had a student come right out and just ignore when he told them to do something, "Kagome you need to tell us something about yourself." He said while staring at her.

"I did tell you something about myself I told you my name and since you don't seem willing to tell me my seat I guess I'll just take a available one." With that she started walking and moved to sit in chair behind Soul and Kid.

No one knew what was going to happen they had never seen someone stand up to Professor Stein before and could tell by how he leaned over the back of his chair and lowered his head while staring at Kagome that he was a bit pissed that she had not listened to him.

Kagome didn't really care what this guys' problem was and knew he would probably do something but she didn't really care it wasn't like she couldn't handle him. She was already thinking of talking to Lord Death about her starting to take missions and getting out of here.

Kagome didn't even flinch as she caught the piece of chalk between her fingers while looking back at the man who threw it giving him a smile, "Oh my and what can I ask was the reason for this dear Professor?" she asked.

"You didn't follow instructions Miss Higurashi." He told her not even leaning back in his chair while staring at her.

Maka couldn't believe what she was seeing she had never seen anyone catch something when Stein threw something at them. But this girl wasn't even paying attention when he threw the chalk and she had caught it in her fingers.

Soul could not believe how turned on he was right now not only was she smoking hot but she was cool like him and didn't take shit from anyone.

Kid was looking closer at the prefect girl before him he had turned in his chair so he could look at her and he had stars in his eyes while looking at her. She absolutely amazing her legs were perfect it took all his control not to reach out and touch them and rub them. Glancing up he come to stop at her chest and almost wept just as he thought earlier they were prefect the same size it made his hands twitch with need to touch and marvel to the perfectness of them. Kid gave a frown when he saw her catch the chalk and heard what was said between her and Stein, how dare that thing attack this prefect asymmetrical goddess.

Kagome gave a humorless chuckle, "Why are you so interested in me Professor don't you realize I am to young for you and it is illegal for you to want me, plus as I told Lord Death's scythe I have no interest in men old enough to be my father." She told him while smiling and flicked the chalk back at him and saw it craze his cheek before hitting and being destroyed when it hit the black board.

Stein almost chocked on his cigarette after hearing her but he saw the smile and knew she was mocking him he almost didn't see her hand move as she flicked her wrist. He was even more shocked when he felt the chalk pass his cheek and heard the impact with the blackboard behind him he didn't need to turn around to know that the chalk was nothing but dust he heard the impact plus the look on the other students face told him what he needed to know.

"You misunderstand Miss Higurashi I don't want anything from you like that and after running into Spirit I can understand why you would say something like that, I merely meant it would be good for your follow students to know something about you so they could get to know you." He told her he was really hoping she would just tell them something but hoped she wouldn't see that he knew he would really need to talk to Death about this girl.

Kagome knew that this teacher didn't care about what the other students thought of her; he wanted to know for himself she could tell this was a man who loved to have knowledge about people and would use anything available to get the information he wanted.

"I am sorry Professor but I don't feel the need to share anything about myself and unless it has something to do with class or a mission I don't really feel like talking or answering questions when it is no one business about me other than myself." She told him while smiling.

In the Death room, Death was holding his sides laughing he knew that Kagome would make things more interesting and he was so right she had beaten those kids then stood up to Stein and didn't back down. He couldn't stop laughing at the looks on their faces from when in front of the school and now in the classroom.

Spirit was laughing with Death too till he heard the comment Kagome made about him and he went over to the side and pouted and when Stein made the comment black clouds formed over his head. How could they talk about him like that? He thought to his self and in front of Maka it just made it worse she wouldn't really talk to him now after hearing that he knew she probably wouldn't even look at him now.

Stein knew he wasn't going to get anything out of this girl right now and giving a sigh decided to go ahead and go on with class, but he made sure to pay close attention to Kagome he would watch her and see if she would revile anything on her own giving himself a inner nod he would go see Death today after the lessons were over.


End file.
